Why I Killed the Potters: The Wormtail Story
by Stardust Firebolt
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story. A bitter story. A bitter story of why I wanted to kill the Potters.


A/N: **Just got a little inspiration after reading "Little Eagle", an L/J fic by Fire Lizid. (Read it, it's really good!) This actually has nothing to do with that fic, but reading it made me miss writing L/J because I haven't written an L/J fic for a long time, so I'm just writing this. This isn't even really an L/J fic, but they make appearances in it, and Peter Pettigrew *is* associated with them, so....yeah.**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters.**

P/S: **The story is from Peter Pettigrew's point of view. He's gone slightly maniacal over time, probably because of the guilt of what he did, and this is his "interview" with a reporter of The Daily Prophet.**

****

Why I Killed the Potters: The Wormtail Story

I suppose you're all wondering why I killed the Potters, by betraying them.

I suppose you all hate me for what I did, but I was left with no choice.

How come everybody cares for James, Sirius and Lupin? Why doesn't anyone care for me? Why doesn't anyone bother to know what my feelings were? How come it's the Potters' deaths that are tragic, but yet my life story isn't?

Why is the world so unfair?

Do you hate me because I'm ugly? Because I'm too fat or too skinny? Because I'm idiotic, or moronic, or retarded, or stupid, or ask foolish questions?

Worse of all, am I irritating? AM I IRRITATING?

DO I IRRITATE YOU?

....Why?

What did I ever do to you that you had to loathe me, despise me, and look down on me? What did I do to deserve your hatred? Why is it that my very existence is like a disaster to this world?!

......Shhh. Don't say anything. I don't need your sympathy.

I just want to know if anyone has loved me before.

The funny thing is, I did fall in love with someone.

.....You want to know who?

Then you have to promise me something.

.....Really. I mean it. You have to promise.

You have to promise you won't fall off your chair.

....On the other hand, I don't think I will tell you just yet.

Hahaha, you didn't think I would give it to you that easily, would I?

No, I'm smarter than that.

But perhaps I will give you some clues.

....What? Stop interrupting me.

YES, I know this interview is about WHY I killed the Potters. I don't need you to remind me that I'm going out of point, but just WAIT, will you? So damn impatient. I'm getting there. Will you let me begin?

....Good. I suppose everyone at Hogwarts thought I never really fit in with the Marauders, but the thing is, I did. For the first six years. I was so close to them, I even became an illegal Animagi for Lupin. But shhh, don't tell. I'm not sure if I'll still get into trouble for that. Hahaha! 

Anyway, in the seventh year, I drifted away from them. Not that I wanted to, it was because of some things.

Remember when I told you just now that I fell in love with somebody?

Well, yes, I did. I fell in love with this beautiful girl.

....Name? No, I won't tell you just yet. She's too special to me.

The point is, I never had as many girls "lusting" after me as James and Sirius, and Lupin had a few sweet ones, but I rarely had any, because the entire school population of girls were after James and Sirius, practically.

Then I met this girl, who captured my heart. She was really nice to me, and I fell in love with her. She was very pretty, but kind of studious in a way. She was an excellent Charms student. Oh, that reminds me. I was terrible at my Charms, and she often helped me with the homework. I suppose that's how I fell in love with her, really; all that staying back, all alone in that big Charms classroom...but we never did anything dirty, oh no...she just wasn't that kind of girl. That's why I liked her, she was so virtuous and innocent and righteous. And she never threw herself at any guy; she was quietly independent and never believed in sucking up to a guy for help. 

And I have to say again that she was incredibly pretty, bubbly, humorous, friendly, and had a heart of gold, and that I absolutely loved her, because here comes the turning point.

She was the opposite.

I was shocked to realize she was just like the other girls, and not at all that unique, special, _different_ girl I thought I knew.

I loved her, I really did....but she broke my heart.

Do you know what she did?

....... ....... ....... ......

......She _kissed _my best friend, James Potter.

Now I know it's not her fault, she probably liked him and everything, just that I never knew, but it hurt me all the same. I mean, I had been spending more time with her than that _creep_ - and I'm sorry to say that about someone who _used _to be my best friend - and she chose _him _over me. Why him?? He had plenty of girls going after him already! But me! I was just there waiting for her, but she, like all the other girls, had been blinded by that _Potter _and was chasing after him. That's when I knew she wasn't special anymore! Because she WAS JUST LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS, she picked JAMES and not ME!

I _never_ get anything I want, and whatever I want is stolen away by that James Potter. It _always _happens! All that popularity, the attention I crave for, and now he wants the girl I LIKE!

.....You think I'm jealous? Well I suppose I was, a bit.

But the worst thing was that they continued to go out together, and it pained me to see them so close, and me not able to have her. For anyone who touched James' girl was dead meat. But it was so unfair! I KNEW HER FIRST! I thought I knew her better than anyone else.

And she stole all the love from me, and didn't give it back.

So of course I drifted further away from them, and they kept asking me to join in their plans, but I couldn't face the two of them. And so it went on like that until graduation.

.......Then.....

Then....they got married...

And I knew I didn't ever stand a chance to get her back ever again.

....I got angry at that point. She was mine! She was supposed to be MINE FOREVER!

How could they have gotten married??

So I wanted revenge.

If it wasn't me she wanted, I'd make sure she didn't get her happiness too. And that Potter...well there was enough reason for me to kill him anyway.

I WANTED THE POTTERS TO DIE.

I never wanted anything SO MUCH in my life.

....I was smart, and I went to Lord Voldemort. I set Sirius up so I wouldn't get caught.

The night I betrayed them was the best feeling of my life. Finally I could prove to them that I was something, prove to the Marauders that I HAD THE POWER TO KILL! Prove to them I was better than that James!

......Hey.....I thought you promised not to fall off your chair?!

Hahahaha, how amusing isn't it?...I bet you never knew that it was Lily Evans I loved.

I loved Lily Evans with all my heart and soul, but she ripped out my heart and cut it into pieces.

She deserved to die because she didn't want to be my Lily....MY LILY....she didn't want to be Lily Pettigrew!

....I guess you have the answer now, then. And perhaps one day, I will kill their son too, just to kill off that memory of Lily.

~ The End ~

****

Stardust Firebolt: 

How was that? Stupid? Thought-provoking? Leave your comments in a review, and I'll be sure to read them. Thanks for reading my story! Oh yeah, just a thought: should I expand this into a fic? I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure if I could come up with enough ideas.


End file.
